


Two days

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai era, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bad Cooking, Baking, Blow Jobs, Cute, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Kageyama infiltrating Aobajousai, Kissing, Kitagawa Daiichi era, Love Confessions, Love marks, M/M, Pillow Talk, Two days every year, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Valentine's day, Kageyama makes something for Iwaizumi to confess his crush. Every White day, Iwaizumi feels the need to pay him back triple-fold. </p><p>This story is about those two days.</p><p>(And one special night).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sofia! Hope you like this little fic ;; As it is White Day today, I thought it would be a cute theme to use and bring these two boys together. I've been wanting to write Iwakage since forfreakingeverrrrr and I'm so glad to finally get the opportunity to create something!
> 
> I didn't know if you'd prefer kitagawa daiichi iwakage or current iwakage or a mix of both so~ I kind did everything a little bit in this and the other two fics. Please enjoy~~

Somewhere in the distance, a school class is playing baseball during physical education. The sounds of balls being hit and the loud cheers reach all the way to the school’s rooftop. Back against the diamond mesh, Hajime has to deal with a situation. He might only be 15 years old, but due to spiking in volleyball and facing down guys two heads taller than him, Hajime rather likes to think of himself as a predator. 

But in this situation, with Kageyama’s blazing blue eyes staring him down as if Hajime had dared to finish an entire vending machine’s stock of strawberry milk and yogurt drinks, Hajime doesn’t feel as much as a predator. He feels more like the one being hunted. He didn’t quite know what to say or how to react to Kageyama calling him out here and now standing this close. The kid had slammed down his milk carton earlier, seemingly ready to declare war. 

Behind Hajime, another baseball is hit, hard, and the yells of ‘home-run!’ chant the would-be runner Hajime cannot see to the home plate. 

Cue Kageyama’s attack. Slim arms wrap around Hajime’s neck. His reaction time is slowed down to an all time low as lips crash into his. Swung back by the force, he manages to maintain his footing, with Kageyama’s entire front now plastered against his own. The mouth on his doesn’t brush, doesn’t pull, doesn’t move at all. There’s no tongue trying to get a taste, and above all, Hajime’s eyes are open to watch Kageyama’s tightly shut ones press together harder. They just stand there on the empty rooftop near the bleaches.

When they part, Kageyama’s hand comes down in full force on top of Hajime’s shoulders. Hajime doesn’t jolt or flinch, as all of his surprise has been kissed away.

“Iwaizumi-san! I like you. Very much. There is no need to appreciate my confession as we are both boys, and I fully understand and accept your rejection. I left the chocolates in your shoe locker, so please go and eat them whenever you feel like it. Happy Valentine’s day, and see you at practice.” Kageyama wastes no time as he nods to himself as if he’s done what he came here to do and succeeded. He turns without another word, picking up his half-empty carton from the nearest bleacher bench, and runs for it. Hajime blinks and watches Kageyama leave, a hand outstretched to his kouhai, but too weak to do anything. His body doesn’t even move, and he’s too speechless to make Kageyama stop.

It’s not until the door shuts that Hajime’s dry, just-kissed mouth is able to form some sort of delayed reaction to what just happened to him.

“O-oi.”

*

 

*

In volleyball, Hajime always pays his dues. If he loses a point somehow, he takes it back by force. If receives go awry, he does fifty flying falls before leaving the gym. No one should be able to say he doesn’t give his all in every aspect of the sport. Although it’s hard, weird, and utterly terrifying, he tries to carry that attitude forward right now, as he corners Kageyama, one month later. 

A whole month after Valentine’s day is enough to have Hajime question a lot of personal stuff, but the days he spent worrying are over. He positions Kageyama in front of him by putting his hands over the smaller shoulders, and Kageyama looks at both, his head tilting to the right and left shoulder, as concern spreads across his face before he looks up to Hajime. There’s a calm second between them, in which either could run away. If any of this is not to Kageyama’s liking, Hajime gives him the time now, his fingers loose on his kouhai’s shoulder, to move away from him. To say no. Kageyama only gulps, his shoulders straight, and his eyes defiant, as he waits for Hajime to make his move. 

Then again, this is Kageyama. Maybe Hajime should clarify before he makes a huge mistake.

“You know the semi-recent traditions of this country, yes?” Hajime’s voice is gruff, and he is unsure if it’s because he’s nervous, or because it could sound like being sexy. He doesn’t think ‘sexy’ is what he’s going for, at least Hajime doesn't think so. Kageyama is 13 and super green behind the ears, and Hajime is only 15. Neither of them could hope to now what qualifies as ‘sexy’. There’s something between them though. A spark. A promise. A road leading to something else entirely.

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Usually, girls give homemade chocolate in cute wraps to boys, and boys do something nice for them a month later. It’s mostly expected of the guys to do something that’s seen as three times its worth. Valentine’s day and White day. The 14th of February and March respectively.”

“Correct, those seem to be the rules.”

“Are you prepared, Kageyama?” Hajime asks, not knowing what he hopes for more. His resolve is absolute and he doesn’t feel like backing down. Kageyama blinks at him, then squares his shoulders under Hajime’s fingers. 

“With all due respect, maybe you should be the judge of that, Iwaizumi-san.”

Hajime pumps himself up once more, then angles his head and kisses Kageyama’s lips. A month went by, and he has no knowledge of kissing technique or required skill. He might have looked up some videos and movies, not telling anyone about what happened to him. As it is, he forgets about everything he researched,, as Kageyama makes the sweetest, smallest sounds under his lips. The kiss is mostly innocent, Hajime’s hand holding the back of Kageyama’s, and neither of them move much. There is no way Hajime is on that level yet to use his tongue or deepen this any more than he’s already in, as his head lifts off and becomes feather light.

They part with a wet sound nonetheless, Kageyama staring at Hajime’s lips, as if he’s too dazed to do anything else.

“Uh, so yeah, happy White Day, Kageyama.”

*

 

*

Hajime rests his head against his folded arms, as he listens to his classmates around him. The first year at Aobajousai comes to an end, and he feels downtrodden once again. They lost against Ushijima _again_ , and no one is stupid enough to come near Hajime today. It bothers him to no end that ‘Ushiwaka’ has been a regular in his first two tournaments as a first year, while Hajime had been first in the cheering squad and then on the bench, unused. It doesn’t matter that it’s the 14th of February; Hajime never really thinks about getting anything. It’s not as if he came to this school and outed himself right off the bat. He hardly knew if that thing with Kageyama was just a two-time thing, or if there was any real heat behind it. 

Groaning, he knows quite well why he thinks of it now. It’s been a year since his first kiss. Kageyama, a second year still at Kitagawa Daiichi, managed to come into Hajime’s mind and heart at least once a month and wreck everything. The mere thought of Kageyama’s scent and the taste of his lips would haunt him in his dreams. It didn’t help that the kid from back then was going through a growth spurt now. On top of all the nonsense, Hajime had heard that he’d be captain of the team soon. All grown up for middle school standards, so to speak.

And a lot more attractive now, too.

Hajime wishes the school day would end soon. He wants to practice, lose his head in spiking and serving, running around and making his muscles ache. There’s no use lingering over thoughts about a boy too far away, anyway. The second year at Aobajousai would look a lot more promising in terms of having a regular position, and staying in the past is no way to move forward.

Lifting his head up to look at the class board, Hajime lets a piece of paper stick to his cheek, ignoring the taunting laughs of his classmates. He thinks about all the drills they’ll do at practice later, and his moods lightens up. First school, then practice, then home where a hot bath and a good meal would await his tired body.

That was the plan.

*

 

*

The evenings are chilly, but the sun’s still out when Tobio trods along the pavement. It’s late, but not yet the end of the day, and there is still time. He carries a white plastic bag in his hand, while his backpack is heavy with school and volleyball stuff. For the first time ever, Tobio has used an excuse not to be at volleyball practice. The season might be over and there was a lot to work on, but Tobio had skipped the last hour in order for this trek.

His heart yearned for it. Armed with a new batch of smaller cookies and chocolates, Tobio rounds the corner of the school gate. He doesn’t belong here, and he waits for a moment, as if an unnamed threat would swallow him up if he set foot on the grounds of a school he isn’t in, at least, not yet. He stands there considering his action. Maybe he should have come up with a disguise. Hiding his true identity would have helped him fit in. It’s something Tobio sets aside for now, for the next time he needs to infiltrate Aobajousai.

He crosses over to the other side, following his instincts as to where the volleyball team would be training. A heavy sigh turns into Tobio needing to calm himself down by breathing in and out regularly. All the while, his heart beats louder and louder inside his chest, like the heralding of his romantic endeavors. He hears different sport sounds from the fields outside, and makes his way to where he thinks the indoor gyms could be. He’s close, hearing the familiar sounds of shoes squeaking and balls being slammed to the floor. 

Eager, Tobio follows where the light comes from, only to come face to face with Iwaizumi. A sight for sore eyes. Iwaizumi is outside wetting his neck and bare arms with water, before cupping his hand and drinking some. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up, something Tobio always found cool-looking and attractive about his senpai. For the moment, he feels content to watch. The scenery is too nice to interrupt, with the setting sun going down in the distance, the volleyball practice as a suitable soundtrack, and the most gorgeous view right in front of him. 

It doesn’t last long. Iwaizumi is done freshening up and stands up straight, noticing Tobio who shuffles a little awkward beneath the scrutiny. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as he gives Tobio a once-over, his gaze catching on the plastic bag. Tobio feels like hiding it, then remembers his manners and greets Iwaizumi properly.

“Good evening! It’s been a long time, Iwaizumi-san.” He bows and closes his eyes, his lips itching with heat of a kiss experienced long ago, in another instance when he was this close and private to Iwaizumi.

“Ouh, Kageyama. What a surprise to see you here.” Iwaizumi smiles, coming closer when Tobio stands, his back straight once more. “You’ve seriously grown a lot, haven’t you?”

“Yes!” Tobio wouldn’t mind sitting down and talking to Iwaizumi. To hear him talk about Seijou, to answer questions to how things are at Kita-ichi. However, it would be beyond rude to distract his senpai from practice any longer than necessary, so Tobio gets straight down to business. He lifts the plastic bag including this year's homemade gifts, and presents them without looking at Iwaizumi. “Please accept this year’s batch, Iwaizumi-san. I am positive it tastes better than the last.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Last time huh… it was pretty sweet, if you’d ask me.” 

Tobio feels his ears burn up, and his eyes slip to the movement of Iwaizumi’s feet are, as he leaves the water basin and comes closer to where Tobio is. He feels out of place, and coming here might have been a mistake. The thing with matters of the heart is that Tobio didn’t understand them properly, had no one to talk to about it, and felt most insecure about a lot of things outside of a volleyball gym. He didn’t know if Iwaizumi was flirting with him, and if so, what would be proper to say or to react. All he can do is to hold out his chocolate and chocolate chip cookies, and hope that Iwaizumi would like them.

His heart beats all the way to his throat when Iwaizumi stops in front of him, centimeters away from his knuckles curling around the handle of the bag. 

“Kageyama…I-”

“Please! If it’s not too much to ask… please, would you accept my humble offering? I will be on my way soon enough!”

“Hey, wait a second,” Iwaizumi’s hands feel rougher than a year ago. Tobio misses the feel of this particular palm, post spiking, fitting so well against the angle of his shoulder. There was nothing soft between them, including Iwaizumi’s sometimes calloused hands and Tobio’s boyish, hard statue. Tobio melts away to nothing when Iwaizumi’s hand goes around his wrist, tugging his arm down, and closing the distance between the two of them with another few steps. Tobio can smell every part of him, the amazing, musky scent mixed with the linoleum flooring and the evening cold settling. It takes all his willpower not to pounce on him like last year, which had been a disaster to say the least.

After all, Iwaizumi had taken his revenge, having to teach him how a kiss is properly executed.

“Oi, look at me.”

The task turns out to be impossible, as Tobio takes flight over whatever Iwaizumi had to say to him. He pushes his chocolate into Iwaizumi’s chest, and blindly presses a quick peck on his senpai’s cheek. Before any actions can be taken, Tobio runs off as fast as his legs will take him. For a terrifying minute, it seems as if Iwaizumi would hunt him down. But his team, his new team, calls him back, and makes for Tobio’s safe exit. 

He runs all the way back home, falls to the grass outside in the front yard, and hyperventilates for a few seconds.

*

 

*

The repercussions take their time. Every day, Tobio comes to school prepared to run, and leaves it as soon as he can on his bicycle. Days turn into weeks, and the short month of February goes by in a flash. Nothing happens, no one comes for him, and there is no call from the dean about Tobio’s improper behaviour of other schools during club activities. 

Nonetheless, Tobio cannot relax. March 14th is approaching, and he remembers all too well what happened last year. It’s been the best moment of his life outside of volleyball, and the warmest he’s ever felt. Even now, Tobio would let his fingertips tickle over his lips, missing Iwaizumi’s hot, wet mouth. The memory of it lights his skin up in flames, a burning he doesn’t dare relieve by any possible means. Tobio has always felt bad for his crush, for the thoughts that Iwaizumi brought to him. He would never dare to defile his senpai by lowering himself to baser needs. 

He takes deep inhales all throughout White day. Tobio does not rest; his senses in an alarmed state at all times. Only during practice can he be himself, but he keeps away from the double doors nonetheless. He knows that he could always hide in the equipment room if he needed to. On high alert, Tobio makes his way from the gym to the changing room, going over tactics again by himself until everyone else has left. His mind lowers the alert when simulations run over his mind like a treadmill, his eyes unseeing of what happens in front of him. 

As it grows late, he lifts his tired body off the floor of the changing room, and makes his way to the door. Tobio gets as far as leaving the club room, when he hears footsteps approaching. 

“You should really learn how to kiss someone properly, Kageyama.” A sharp voice rumbles behind him, and before he can react, his arm is clasped, and he’s pushed against the nearest wall. Gasping out loud, any of Tobio’s further breaths are stolen by Iwaizumi’s mouth, as he presses their lips together.

Iwaizumi hums into their kiss, pressing himself against Kageyama, whose skin feels too hot to bear. He pushes against Iwaizumi’s chest (“Holy shit...:”) and breathes out.

“St-stop, Iwaizu...mi-san.” He rasps out in breaths, head bowed low. Iwaizumi still holds his arms but takes a step away, ducking his head to check if Tobio is alright.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks, and the concern is too much for Tobio, who presses his eyes and lips shut tight. A forehead presses to his, and he feels Iwaizumi’s soft breath ghosting over him. “Kageyama, breathe for me, okay? Easy. If it’s too much… If you don’t want this, I’ll leave.” 

There’s no way Tobio could allow that. His fingers instantly press against the hollows of Iwaizumi’s elbows, keeping him close. He doesn’t understand anything anymore. “Iwaizumi-san… why-”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice laughs, and he takes Tobio’s wrist in a gentle touch, bringing it to his heart. Under Tobio’s palm erupts a strong, loud beating, which matches his own in intensity and speed. “Isn’t that obvious, you idiot?” 

Tobio opens his eyes to find Iwaizumi staring back at him, longing and lust evident. It shakes Tobio’s foundations to the core, and he feels like mush against the wall. Iwaizumi closes the distance once more, gentler in his approach this time. He first brushes his nose with Tobio’s, then their lips, easy and slow. Taking his time, Iwaizumi’s hand finds its way behind Tobio’s head, to pet it softly.

“Can I continue kissing you now?” Iwaizumi whispers, and Tobio hates how eager and fast his nodding his, how he opens his mouth so wantonly and ready. His senpai doesn’t hesitate, and brings their mouths together for the second round. Tobio kisses back as much as he’s kissed, bringing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. The latter leans in, pressing Tobio between himself and the wall, careful not to hurt him. He licks at Tobio’s bottom lip, which draws a the lowest, most appreciative hum that echoes from Tobio’s stomach to a low growl over his lips. Iwaizumi parts but not too much, a hot whisper licking over Tobio’s burning face.

“May I…?”

“Yes, please.” Tobio answers without hesitation, keeping his lips parted for Iwaizumi’s tongue. The new, wet touch sends the strongest signals ever to Tobio’s center, and he squirms a low moan into the deepened kiss. He makes his own tongue move forward too, rolling over Iwaizumi’s to feel and taste as much of him as possible. Hands roam over Tobio’s sides, and a strong thigh inches between his legs. Tobio moved as silently asked, straddling one of Iwaizumi’s legs as the other pushes his knee upwards to Tobio’s bulge.

The kiss only heats up after that, all tongue and lips and small moans. They don’t move too much, only the bare minimum wanted by their thoughtless hearts. Tobio melts into Iwaizumi’s touch, letting the center of his body feel more than just blind shame for once. Iwaizumi’s hands go below his shirt, teasing the dip in his hipbones, one of those sharp angles Tobio believed would never be seen as attractive to anyone. But Iwaizumi eats him up, tastes him, kisses his face, forehead, brushes his hair, and always comes back to lick the inside of his mouth. It’s so intense that Tobio cannot help but brush over the taut muscles, the wide shoulders, hands coming to a standstill at his chest, without trying to push him away again. 

At last, Iwaizumi kisses over his throat, nose tracing a line up to Tobio’s ear. The lobe gets a soft nibble, vanishes into Iwaizumi’s hot mouth, making Tobio tremble and fall prey to the highest gasping moan of that night. He feels awkward and on the spot, but Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind any of that.

“Will you allow me to walk you home?”

“S-sure, Iwaizumi-san.”

*

 

*

Hajime holds his hand all the way to Kageyama’s front door, and there he takes the other one for good measure. Kageyama hasn’t grown taller than Hajime yet, a good thing Hajime makes use of. He dips his head down and kisses Kageyama’s sweet lips again, and is reminded of the chocolates he received a month earlier. The heat from before lingers, but Hajime stops himself from pushing for too much at once. Kageyama might have always liked him, but Hajime wants to make sure to get to know him, really know him, before he can reciprocate those feelings with his very, one year strong own in return.

“You still got my number?” He asks in the dim light of Kageyama’s front door. Kageyama takes a moment to answer, still in a daze from the heated make out session back at Kita-ichi’s gymnasium wall.

“Y-yes I have, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Good. Text me your schedule, and the weekends you’re free. I’ll take you to places, alright? Dates and... Uh... Stuff.” 

Kageyama’s blue eyes are the most innocent ones that, every so often, reveal a hint of mischief. Just like on that particular Valentine’s day when he ‘attacked’ him, as well as earlier when their make out made them both hard and unable to properly think for a few minutes. It also shines through now, when Kageyama repeats Iwaizumi’s words.

“And stuff…” He says, fingers curling around Hajime’s, who nods once more.

“Yeah. Not all at once but. Mhn, one at a time. Also, one more thing, Tobio.”

His kouhai’s eyes widen in the cutest way, and Hajime smiles as sweet as he can manage. “Call me Hajime, yeah?”

“I-I’ll try, Haji-Hajime-san?"

“Good, and oh, happy White Day, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn and Hajime finds out just what kind of troubles Tobio has gone through all this time. Hanamaki is of little help, and Matsukawa contributes nothing. Hajime also manages to create the biggest shock at a practice match.
> 
> Then there's Tobio who manages to create a date for them, and things are slowly getting a little more heated between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE UPDATE NO ONE THOUGHT WOULD EVER COME. oh my god I feel SO bad.
> 
> After the amount of iwakage I wrote THE YEAR BEFORE LAST, I went towards other rarepairs, sometimes remembering that I actually promised continuation for this fic 'v';;;;; The other day I received a comment on this and the person was still hopeful to see me write a second a chapter, so I looked up what I had for it (which was quite a bit??? why did it take me so long to edit/finish xD??) and then decided to finish it one way or the other.
> 
> I like the ‘cant cook food to save his own life but will cook for special someone (and fail miserably)’ trope to the heavens and back.
> 
> There’s barely any matsuhana. Literally if you squint maybe. But nothing that would warrant a tag (imagine the horrors) or would have anyone who didn’t like the pair run off in screams.
> 
> Also, I wanted to try writing a world where its okay that two boys can be an item and everyone’s sees it. I’m kinda thinking it wouldn’t be super normal for straights to do that either in the setting i wrote (and the country to think off), but its just fic and I’m not super worried.

The chuckle comes in a soft wave which starts in the chest, works it way through the shoulders, before a final and short release through the mouth. Matsukawa isn’t looking at Hajime when the gentle sound comes through. Hanamaki’s laugh right next to it is obnoxious, overbearing, and sends a prickle of irritation down Hajime’s spine. Adding to Hajime’s struggles, the combination of laughs have been directed to him more often than not. In its company lands Hanamaki’s hand in between Hajime’s shoulder blade, making his upper body jerk forward for a second. 

Matsukawa’s eyes drift from his phone and the recipe he just read to the dish he was preparing. He dips his finger into the not so smooth surface. Most of Hajime’s fury had been focused on its sole point, but these two knew how to fan the flames. In every other situation, Hajime would have taken the stained spatula and taught them both a lesson. But after he’s filled most of his father’s beloved kitchen dishes with failed attempts, it he’s been the one to call his friends over. 

Hajime hadn’t begged over the phone, but it was a close thing. Now he had to suffer the humiliation. 

“You’re really bad at this, aren’t you?” Hanamaki grins, spinning the spatula in front of his nose. He bumps into Hajime with his hip to nudge him aside. Light eyes take in the selection of ingredients the internet told Hajime to buy, and his nimble fingers are quick to make use of any he deems necessary. Hajime has noticed the lack of bandages around Hanamaki’s fingers, but hasn’t had the time to ask him about volleyball yet.

“Wonder why, the rest of your food always tastes so good.” Matsukawa drawls, turning to lean against the counter. Or what Hajime left after several wars. Hajime’s arm twitches into a rude motions, but he holds himself back. It had been known, through several attempts during school festivals, and home economics, that Hajime was a bad cook. The measurements and flavours just didn’t make sense to him. Living alone and having to fend for himself at the start of university life hadn’t made anything easier for him.

“Now now, Issei. His eggs have been great lately,” Hanamaki soothes, as dark, bitter, chunky chocolate drops off the spatula he holds. The word tar had been dropped once or twice.

“Only for those that like them runny and yuck.” Matsukawa yawns, linking his arms behind his head. “It’s weird that our hardboiled Iwaizumi sucks at making hard boiled eggs. It’s the simplest thing.”

“No one asked you to come over for breakfast, ever.” Hajime grunts, eyes shifting between the friend he actually invited over for today, towards the friend that made himself less and less welcome with every uncalled visit. Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s apartment was just on the opposite of Hajime’s building, and while theirs was bigger in size, they also shared it. Hajime had chosen to live nearby the campus as well, but liked to keep to himself whenever he’d come through his door. He could have roomed with his friends who were able to cook a few good meals, but this was the exact reason he chose not to.

“No, true. Hana-chan does that for you.” Matsukawa replies, and Hajime is too fed up to even bother. Matsukawa had taken to call Hanamaki this in university; a tease to the girls and the man himself. Hajime had rolled his eyes at the giggles, or at the abashed way Hanamaki would turn to Matsukawa. He returns his gaze to Hanamaki, who is trying to work some kind of magic onto the useless molten chocolate Hajime had given up on after his own first taste. The multitude of previous attempts had been met with a scrunched nose. Here in private, Hanamaki smiles at the term of endearment.

In wonder, Hajime watches the hands float through the air, picking of sachets of different sizes and flavours. On the stove he heats up another batch of chocolate, sprinkling powders and what have you’s over it. He doesn’t measure by any tool Hajime has, and simply uses a small spoon to taste after every addition. 

This goes on for a while, until Hanamaki perks up at the taste. 

“Here, try.” Hanamaki offers, giving Matsukawa the spoon he used and Hajime a new one.

 _Tastes like chocolate, for one._ Hajime gives in, wondering why he hadn’t been able to create this on his own. He’s been sick of buying the damn sweets, do his best in the kitchen, only for the stuff to taste like shit once they’re baked and ready. Today had been his third try, and he even put on videos of old ladies to watch them step by step. Hajime has been cleaning his kitchen and the molded dishes he bought with much embarrassment for days now, and before he’d try and blunder at another futile attempt, he’d asked Hanamaki over for help.

And Hanamaki wasn’t failing him.

“How..?”

“I have been helping my household prepare meals since I was a child, Iwaizumi. Obviously my sweet tooth doesn’t have to suffer through all the good things I feed myself.” Hanamaki smiles, then taps his finger on the screen Hajime had in front of him. 

_”Making chocolates for your truly beloved? Here’s how to make the prettiest Valentine’s chocolate for your very special someone!”_ The video proclaims, letting Hajime’s face and neck fire up in embarrassment. Matsukawa and Hanamaki have every right to make fun of him, and this gives them even more ammo than Hajime’s call for help earlier. Their silence is weird, but Hajime sighs his emotions out, and lightly touches his apron. The ladies in the video hold up several metal forms, the same he has ready on top of his own kitchen counter.

“Yosh, okay. Let’s get to work,” he mumbles to himself. After all, he had told Tobio not to bother for this year’s Valentine’s day, and sit tight and wait for Hajime. There had been a white lie about not having the time to visit or have Tobio visit him in Sendai. It almost broke Hajime’s heart, having to listen to Tobio’s voice cracking over the phone static. He had been harsh on the phone to keep up the cover, but Tobio could pierce him in ways no other person had ever done before.

Tobio was special to him, and very dear. He had to make these damn things right.

“I need first row seats for this,” Matsukawa says, picking up one of the foldable chairs Hajime has in the kitchen and sits himself next to a fuming Hajime. The audacity to move around in his place and make fun of Hajime had him feeling as if he should try and pick Matsukawa who was taller in height but barely any heavier than him, and kick him out of his apartment. Hanamaki laughs, while he mimics his friend, and sits beside him.

“Don’t worry, Iwaizumi! We’re here to cheer you on.” Hanamaki promises with a wide grin, while Matsukawa leans back and folds one of his legs over his knee, hitting Hajime with his food.

“Uh-huh. And document it for our cute kouhais back at Seijou.” Matsukawa says, phone in his hand.

“You two,” Hajime starts his threat, but is brought back by the voice in his laptop. “Fuck!”

Cursing, he replays the parts he missed because of those two assholes, and then finally gets to the making of those blasted chocolate treats. 

“That I’d ever see the day of Iwaizumi holding a cake mold shaped like a heart,” Matsukawa murmurs, and Hajime feels his pulse quicken. He would throw the dish at Matsukawa to shut him up, if the lady in the video wasn’t doing other things momentarily. Setting the pre-molded dishes down on the baking tray, Hajime makes sure they’re not too close together.

“Iwaizumi-”

“What now!?” Hajime spits to Hanamaki, who was bending forward, hands on his knees. 

“Uh, don’t you have to preheat the oven first?”

Hajime’s mouth open and closes, as the lady in the video reminds him of the same thing.

 

*

 

*

 

“Those aren’t for you.” Hajime sighs, too tired out to even swat Matsukawa’s hand away from the treats. 

“Shhh, surely you want us to taste them first. Wouldn’t for your truly beloved Kageyama-kun to receive actual poison as Valentine’s chocolates,” Matsukawa says, stuffing his mouth with the ugliest one he could find. “Wow…”

Closing his eyes, Hajime lets his head fall back over the chair. He’s done. He’s tired. This was more taxing than playing three full sets of volleyball with overtime and unending rallies. If the chocolates were shit, he had no other choice but call Tooru and ask which store-bought ones would be okay to give. Worst case scenario.

“Wow, they’re really good,” Matsukawa says, his mouth full. Hajime sits up a little to watch him chew, and Hanamaki smiles brightly towards them both.

“See? A little vanilla powder makes all the difference. You had way too little the first time around, Iwaizumi. And the amounts of salt you put in there was appalling.”

“Are they… really okay?” Hajime says, looking from Matsukawa’s smudgy hand to the bowl of chocolate hearts. He tried decorating for about 5 minutes, then gave up and let Hanamaki do his bakery magic. They looked decent, somehow, set aside in a special dish which was truly off limits. But the taste was all that mattered. He remembered when Tobio gave him the batch for Valentine’s, and how sweet his lips had been. They were always nice to touch and feel against his own. 

And Hajime wanted to see them smile Because Hajime remembered how as a first year at Kitagawa daichi, Tobio had prepared him sweets and confessed. He’s never did anything that big in return. He somehow managed White day, given the fact that Tooru’s endless lamentations serves as vicious reminders.. 

Matsukawa holds up one of the chocolates and waits for Hajime to open his mouth, who does so obediently. Surprise hits him all across his tongue; they’re not bad. 

“...Thanks.” He murmurs towards the batch of success, and not towards Hanamaki. He can still hear the smile widening, and the slight chuckle that comes when Hanamaki is pleased.

“Alright, now to presentation. Do you have a cute container to keep them in?”

“Not really. Truth is, I wanted to pick Tobio up and bring him to Sendai, as a surprise.” Hajime explains his plans, watching Matsukawa nod and Hanamaki’s face sour.

“God, what is it this time?” Hajime snarls to his saviour, and Hanamaki checks his phone immediately.

“Uhmmm, Kindaichi said they were having a practice match that day. With Karasuno.”

Hajime’s eyes widen, and a memory returns to him after Hanamaki’s information transfers to his brain cells. Tobio had mentioned a practice match, but that he could still make it to Hajime’s afterwards because it was a Saturday. And Hajime had told Yahaba he’d come to their practice match, but hadn’t noticed against whom it was because Yahaba said it was a surprise.

“Shit, this is bad.”

“Yeah. How are you going to explain to captain Yahaba and your disciple Kyoutani, among the rest of the new team that looked up to you, that you’re cheering one for Karasuno’s setter? And that you’re bringing him Valentine’s chocolates? They’ll lynch you. Poor Kindaichi might have a heart attack.” Matsukawa muses towards his two friends. 

“Nevermind him giving the chocolates right then and there… he can’t be seen cheering on Kageyama now, can he!?” Hanamaki laughs, holding a hand in front of his mouth to mute it as much as possible. “Oh and also… You still haven’t told Oikawa about your boyfriend, have you? Well prepare yourself for that; he’s going to be there too.”

Leaning back against his chair, Hajime lets his head fall back once more in total defeat. Hands over his face, he doesn’t try to contain the deep groan travelling from his guts to his throat and out of his mouth. He should have been free and without a care once those freaking Valentine’s chocolates was done, but now he had a ton of other stuff to worry about. All accompanied by two mean, grinning, wannabe friends. 

“Let’s go, I don’t wanna miss that.”

 

*

 

*

 

Hajime keeps to himself as he follows Matsukawa and Hanamaki throughout the halls of his old high school. The memories of running through here to practice as a first year, and taking his easy time as a third year, were fleeting. Soon his ears are filled with the sounds of shoes squeaking across the court, a conundrum of yells bellowing from the open double doors, and the tell-tale smacks of hands against volleyballs. 

After their greeting, Matsukawa and Hanamaki part to let Hajime through. They find the bench members, who greet them loudly, then re-focus on the regulars playing their practice match. 

Hajime’s eyes find Tobio’s form without having to look around. On the attack, Tobio’s in the air, about to put away a spike the glasses guy on Karasuno’s team sets for him. The motions falter and still, Hajime’s heart beating louder against his chest when Kageyama hits the ball and scores a point. 

Soaring, lifting his heart past the cage of ribs, and his voice threatening to tremble out, Hajime’s stopped from cheering as Matsukawa bumps into him. 

“Oikawa’s waiting.”

But Hajime cannot look away. Aobajousai takes a timeout, and Tobio’s face turns from the group huddle post scored point.

His eyes, so in their game and and own world, find Hajime’s. An unstoppable force which would hit an immovable object; but Tobio’s sharp eyes, and all the things Hajime has see them go through emotion-wise, set his feet into motion. The force pulls him in, and he charges forward like a blind bull, deaf to protest or surprise. In the few seconds it took a dreamy Tobio to step off the court, Hajime strode over, and the hand not holding the little basket of chocolates shoot out to the back of Kageyama’s head.

He drowns out the thunderous demands of kissing him right here, and merely puts their foreheads together.

“I came to cheer you on today despite my loyalty to my old team and school. So don’t falter and do your best, Tobio.”

Like the rest of the Karasuno team mingling about, Tobio’s speechless. But he nods, firm and understanding, before he joins his team once more. Turning on the balls of his feet, Hajime barely registers how the little girl manager hands Tobio his water, as absentminded as Karasuno’s captain. 

Hanamaki’s jaw hangs slack, and even the usual unfazed Matsukawa allows his mask to break and his confusion to spread. Hajime boldly ignores Tooru and his gestures or fumbling protests. 

“C’mon, let’s find a good spot to watch the rest. And not a word,” Hajime cuts in, as he runs through the three of them, ignoring as the entire gym looks upon his form. The basket he keeps from swinging as he shoulders his way up to the first storey.

Below, the Karasuno team has returned to their rowdy behaviour, and Hajime can make out several praises and teases flung at Tobio, whose head is in an iron-grip by the crow’s bald ace. 

Tobio’s eyes meet his, and the sharp-like grin crosses his features. Hajime’s heart hasn’t returned yet from the somersaulting flies it takes. 

 

*

 

*

 

Hajime may have to move in with Hanamaki, or steal him away from Matsukawa. One way or the other, he has to become a whole lot better at cooking and baking than he is now. Surely if he takes off Sundays from immense studying and rigorous self-practice at the neighborhood association volleyball centre, he can level up his cooking. The need to do so fills his brain, as he watches Tobio.

There’s three pieces gone of the chocolates, a fourth in Tobio’s mouth, melting away. He savours every bite, closes his eyes as he never bites the pieces. Hajime is in awe how someone can take this much time to enjoy, to sit still and truly taste. The dirty part of his brain thinks about how he would take as much time with Tobio _himself_ whenever they were both ready for the next step.

In the meantime, Hajime takes in the way Tobio smells. He hardly ever stinks. That, or it might be what Matsukawa would call ‘rose-coloured glasses’. Maybe Tobio does stink horribly, but Hajime is too infatuated to care. Too taken in with this boy and his soft moans when he swallows another piece of Valentine’s chocolate.

“These are divine. I never had them given to me…” Tobio mumbles, his chocolate stained fingers skimming over the little hearts. Pink sprinkles come off, and he licks them off his thumb. Tobio’s fingers are always free of sport’s tape. Hajime hadn’t noticed it before, but most setters he’d met, alike some of the players in his team, had tape on their fingers. But Tobio’s are completely free and elegant, and Hajime drowns the urge in him to push Tobio on his back on the grass and taste the boy himself, holding his hands down for good measure. He blinks into the here and now, shrugging. 

“You always gave them to me, so I figured…”

“Kindaichi’s handshake was really hard today. He wasn’t happy.” Tobio says, head down as he picks up his strawberry milk drink. Hajime allows the corner of his lips to turn upwards. Maybe the topic of giving chocolate’s was embarrassing for Tobio. 

“Don’t worry about him, or anyone for that matter. I didn’t think about the message I was sending, but I’m not taking it back, either.” Hajime hooks his arms behind his head and falls to the grass, enjoying the way the slope fits his laziness. “Well done on the win, by the way. You were spectacular.”

He watches Tobio’s ears colour, his smile widening. Then another chocolate vanishes into his mouth with a loud ‘mhnnn’ following. Not only does Hajime make a vow to become better at making sweet stuff. As he watches the clouds drift by above him, his mind goes other places.

 

*

 

*

 

The calm runs over him as the sun hides behind a distant grey cloud. On an otherwise perfect day in terms of warmth and humidity, Tobio glances at clouds gathering. He made a good choice, choosing an inside venue. Standing as still as the tree he chose to wait besides, he feels nervous energy bubble under his skin. The tension in his shoulders is on par with the way he feels right before a match. 

And Tobio always wants to win. He’s just not sure if he can pull it off on a date, too. 

Not bothered to fidget in case Hajime would see, Tobio keeps his hands in his pockets, but hovers one hand above the tickets. Groups of people, some coming in two’s only, pass him by, chatting away about possible line ups and match outcomes. The sun winks once between one cloud, before another passes in view. Tobio squints at it, unsurety hanging like a bad meal in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t stare into the sun, Tobio.” Hajime floats like a satellite next to him, his own hands pocketed the same way. Tobio tilts his head to nod his greeting, and they make their way towards the Miyagi City Gymnasium. Tobio’s head lightens at the memories he made here, good and bad. 

“Shit, it’s been a long time,” Hajime’s voice turns nostalgic, his elbow brushing Tobio’s. “By the way, you never told me how much the tickets were.” 

Looking straight ahead, Tobio’s nails brush over the corner of one. He got them at a discount price, too, but didn’t want to flaunt that. He thanked Ukai profusely for his connections and getting him the tickets.

“It’s my treat, Hajime-san.” It came out natural, but Tobio had faltered a hundred times in front of the mirror, staring at his phone as he whispered, tried out the wording in his head. He felt stupid imagining to say ‘Hajime’ instead of ‘Iwaizumi’, but now it made him feel good. It must have sounded okay, given that Hajime was grinning. 

“Is that so? Anything to do with the date?” They came closer to the entrance, and as Tobio sees other people holding their tickets out, he grabs his own. His eyes peek over to the date not covered by his thumb.

“I guess it’s the way of things,” he says kindly, smiling at Hajime who practically beams. Tobio had done research on dating, even though his own team didn’t help much. Apart from Tsukishima’s mocking and overly sweet ideas, or Nishinoya’s indignant barbs to be a man and figure it out himself, Tobio had at least hoped that his upperclassmen knew what to do. 

One evening after practice, he found out that Sawamura doesn’t really do dates that require him to think up a plan, Sugawara says he just hangs out, and surprising to everyone, Azumane said he’s never been on a date. Shimizu had disappeared before Tobio could ask her advice. 

In the end, reading Volleyball monthly had been his saving grace. Ukai had left the magazine open at a specific page when Tobio had gone to the Foothill store after practice and his failed attempts to get answers. The friendly match between two Sendai-based neighborhood associations had planned out a whole day of matches between the two, and it fell on a Sunday when both of them were free. Tobio had been grateful when he saw that it was held on March 14th on top of it, believing it to be a sign.

“You know, Tobio. If you’re also free afterwards, you can hang out at my place. If your parents allow it. You can sleep in my stuff, too.”

Heat rose to Tobio’s ears, but he agrees with quick nods. As they take the stairs upwards to have a good view, Hajime’s hand slips into Tobio’s pocket, and his fingers gracing past Tobio’s. As they go through the open doors, Hajime quickly pecks his warm cheek. “That’s cool, then. I guess.”

Hajime’s voice sounds too raw, which has Tobio’s head swivelling to see what was wrong. His heart stutters as he watches Hajime’s face light up in burning red tones, from his cheek, to his hears, down his throat and neck. Tobio’s fingers tense around his, when the reason of the invite takes root in his mind. 

He’d cross that court when it came to it. But first, they had a date to enjoy. 

 

*

 

*

 

The usual thrill of watching a match and wanting to play it subdues to the fact that Hajime’s knee is touching his. Sitting casually in the back row where no one bothers them, Hajime chose to let his legs take up more space. He sat back a while ago, a little more at ease and comfort as the first few matches were done. So far, Tobio hadn’t thought it was much of a date. The added touch made his heart thump a little louder, which he hears it in his ears.

It all started a few hours ago when a red-faced Hajime had dragged him up the stairs and towards a row in which they were mostly alone. Tobio had looked down the rows before them, all empty until they reached the front. Wondering why Hajime didn’t want to sit closer died away when Tobio attempted to follow the logic of sitting so far away. It had taken him an hour to understand, and after that, he felt tense. 

Every now and then, Tobio glances at Hajime. Looking for an opening, for a glance back, for a change that would indicate his earlier reasoning wasn’t wrong. And every time, Hajime’s eyes were solely on the matches, on the places, offering commentary or a small applause. Tobio hates missing anything that gains Hajime’s approval and attention, but he was really wondering when they were about to kiss.

Surely, what other reasons would exist to sit as far away from people as possible!?

Nervous as before the date started, Tobio relaxes his shoulders, looking at his knees. Breathing out through his nose, he then crosses one leg over the other, bringing his foot close to Hajime’s calf. That, at last, gives him a reaction from Hajime, but not the intended one.

“Oh, sorry, am I in your space?” Hajime’s knees gravitate together. Tobio’s eyes widen, his brain short-circuits. Before he can even think or voice his reasons, legs crosses over to Hajime’s, a claiming move. He has to sit a little sideways and towards Hajime in order to make it work, but he still sits cozy and can see everything just fine. Tobio’s eyes stare at the match, the sounds of it deaf to his rushing ears. His leg is long enough to go past Hajime’s thigh, and he managed to insert it there before Hajime closed his. 

The easy silence of before is completely done, and Tobio feels Hajime’s stare on him.

“O-okay?” He just says, none the wiser than Tobio, who is sure this is not what he’s supposed to be doing. Unable to crawl back, he puts his hands on top of his raised thigh, feeling stupid and awkward. He’s so frozen in place that he doesn’t even twitch when Hajime’s arms and hands reach for his.

“Hey, this could be comfy,” Hajime laughs, nestling his spiky hair close to Tobio’s shoulder, tickling his racing heart as it beats out of control. Their arms link and Hajime takes Tobio’s hands in his own. 

“Not entirely what I was planning to do here but it works.” Hajime offers after a minute, smiling as he heard the whoosh of Tobio’s head turn to him.

“So you _did_ come all the way up here for… for what, exactly?” Tobio asks, managing to get the words out before Hajime’s lips reaches his bottom one. 

“For this, actually. But all these dumb people keep coming and going! I don’t need to be watched when I want to make out with you.” He settles his head back on Tobio’s shoulder, cheek extra puffy as Hajime pouts. “And I don’t like having other team’s cheering squads yell and drum into my ears. Ear-plugs don’t fucking word when they bring an entire orchestra and cheerleaders to these things.”

The comfort and warmth of Hajime’s reaches over Tobio’s being, who feels himself relax naturally against the other’s weight. Then he laughs.

“Hajime-san, the noise from your cheering squad was also incredible annoying to my ears.”

“Only because Karasuno didn’t have one before to counter! Not a good one, at least. The taiko squad you had at nationals was incredible though.”

“Yeah, our school tried against our preliminary match against Shiratorizawa-”

“I remember. That toupe guy was hilarious. And out of sync with everybody else.He had no control.” 

“...You watched it on the tv?”

“Nope, I uh, was actually there. Oikawa too, but that’s besides the point. Your cheering squad update eased my heart a little, given you guys were on national tv when you went to Tokyo.”

Tobio wants to ask who Hajime cheered for, privately, when he saw those matches. But Tobio stops himself. In his first year, they had defeated the Aobajousai that had Hajime as their ace, and Tobio’s crush on him had taken a beating to the chest seeing him cry when they lost. Instead, Tobio glances as the spiked up hair, wondering how stingy it would be to lay his head against it. The thought leaves him as soon as it comes. He somehow really wants to have Hajime’s head on top of his, not the other way around.

Which brings him again to the troubling assumptions of what might happen when he sleeps over at Hajime’s place tonight. It was a first, and it could be a first for so many things… The ideas burn Tobio’s cheeks, and he’s glad no one, especially not Hajime, can see it. Hajime himself had gotten red when bringing up the idea. Tobio didn’t know what to think about that, if it was just about the alluded things they would do _besides_ sleeping.

Wanting to put the thoughts off until evening time, Tobio settles back against his chair, taking Hajime with him. The current pose also felt like Tobio was in any kind of charge. He didn’t want to be in charge when it came to sexual activities. As much as he likes to be in control on the court, he felt a little more out of his depth when it came to trying take charge in bed with someone.

Talking about that, Tobio figures, can wait until later. If those were in fact Hajime’s intentions…

“Oh, there’s the match point. Think the other team can hold them off a little longer?”

“Not sure… their receives have been atrocious. And they had a lot of luck.”

“Guess so… wanna bet on it?”

“...With what?” Tobio asks, not wanting to admit that he doesn’t actually have a lot of money to bet. Hajime’s face rises up from the shoulder where he had been resting, a little redness blotching the underside of his face. The smile stretching on both sides now has Tobio confused.

“This… or that…”

The confusion continues on, and Tobio’s eyes stay glued on Hajime until understanding reddens his cheeks and makes him squirm in his seat. 

“O..oh. Uh, yeah, what did you have in mind..?”

Opening his mouth, Hajime’s sentence is cut off before it starts by the shrill triple sounds of the referee’s whistle. Both their faces turn towards what the end of the match, of which they missed the final play. Tobio blinks, saying “Guess I won’t find out now…”

“Well, I mean, not _now_ now. I didn’t intend to sound like I wanted to bet on anything public, like, here or-” Hajime stutters on, red on both sides of his cheeks this time, outclassing the blotch from lying down. He doesn’t push Tobio’s leg off, his hands outstretching towards it. “You hungry!? I can get us something downstairs before the next match starts! It’s warm up anyway… which you know because. Because you play but-”

Tobio looks away to save Hajime’s dignity, retreating his leg to himself. “Sure… whatever they have is fine.”

“Alright, cool. I’m going then.” Hajime stands up, patting his jacket to make sure he got coins on him. Before he leaves to the other side, he turns around to Tobio, bows down to reach his face, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll tell you what I had… have in mind, once I know how to not blush like a fucking virgin about it.” 

And then Hajime’s gone, leaving a “fucking virgin” alone to stress about being what he is. 

Tobio doesn’t like being unprepared or unskilled for something he really wants. School tests were something else, but this… This he couldn’t mess up, not when it meant giving something of himself to Hajime. He takes his phone out of his pocket, immediately cancelling out contacting anyone from the team. If they didn’t help with dating, sex should be out of the question. Instead, he opens his browser.

Amongst his search request to learn how to ‘fake’ being knowledgeable about sex or what kind of positions would be nice for your partner, Tobio’s fingers softly press down the question how much it hurts for men to do it. He doesn’t think Hajime would hurt him intentionally, but what if there was no way around it.

He puts his phone away, being none the wiser about anything, and even more terrified about everything. Hajime returns, smiling, looking at ease to Tobio’s eyes when he swaggers over, arms full of snacks and drinks. 

When the sweet taste of his yogurt drink flows down his throat, Tobio cannot help thinking what else would go well down there… Choking, he coughs and gasps, making Hajime next to him hover close with worry. One of Tobio’s searches had tips on blow jobs, but Tobio couldn’t imagine fitting something that big in his mouth, or if Hajime’s manhood could be measured to a banana.

“Here, drink some water! Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Tobio answers, not feeling fine at all. He likes Hajime’s fussing though, those deep brown eyes looking him over, wanting to help. It has Tobio thinking that whatever may happen, will happen, and that he is in good hands. He finishes his yogurt drink and the offered water without another incident, feeling more at ease. Obviously, if he trusts Hajime, nothing should go wrong, whatever _could_ go on tonight.

Halfway through the first set, just as Tobio starts to ease up about the sleep over, his mind is set to derail once more. To his eternal demise, Hajime actually brought a banana from the vending machines, too.

 

*

 

*

 

Filing out of the gymnasium, Tobio sticks close to Hajime’s side. He wants to remember at least the way from here to his place, so he could visit himself. But Hajime takes another route, or so he says, towards a convenience store a little out of the way.

“Isn’t there one close to your place? I think you mentioned you had both a 7-eleven and a Lawson’s near you.”

“Yeah I do. I just uh, have to get something from this place specifically.” Hajime’s ears pink as he says it, but Tobio guesses it could be the evening chill, too. 

When Hajime’s about to enter said convenience store, he’s asking Tobio to wait outside. “Here, it’ll only take a minute and uh, look, the sky.” 

Tobio blinks towards the dark blanket and its missing stars. Where he lives, the sky’s filled. He can’t fathom why Hajime didn’t want him inside as well, or what’s so special about the Sendai night sky. Sighing, Tobio doesn’t mind not finding out, after all. His thoughts swirl around other things, and what would happen if this day ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT. I had a lot of good workflow going through me during NaNoWriMo that I wasn't just able to come up with a second chapter, BUT!! because of the long wait, I also can assure you that there will be a third chapter! It's mostly done and just needs to be checked by my beta (who is very busy!! but at least it won't take me months to come back to this ;v;)
> 
> Again, comments can mean soosososoo much to us authors... they can truly bulldoze their way into our hearts and have us write more and better. Thank all of you who have supported me here, and for waiting this very long time ;v;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days, Hajime and Tobio spend one night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who decided to stick with this story after a long hiatus and thank you most if you're still reading it. I wanted to do a little extra to compensate for the long wait.
> 
> I love these two with all my heart, and I hope this last chapter is an enjoyable read and pleasant ending for everyone :D

Before today, Hajime hadn’t thought that this would be so hard. Hell, he couldn’t have imagined that he _would be_ hard so fast. Apart from cooking and baking, he did not want to believe that he should have watched more dirty videos about it. When they were done baking and annoying him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had offered to loan him some, but a red-faced and angry Hajime had always declined.

But now he is lying on his back on his own bed, with Tobio in his lap, over his chest, and that sweet mouth causing all sorts of mad sensations down his neck. Tobio holds himself up on his arms, while Hajime keeps his own stiffly next to his body. He can’t do anything except spread his legs when Tobio makes his move.

Hajime doesn’t know if he should blame that the fact that he’s been focused on volleyball half his life, that he’s been awkward around girls for the same amount of time, or that he just hadn’t settled as a university student going out all the time. In this moment he knows that Tobio’s tongue, despite being skilled, works him up like no tomorrow. While he is glad that Tobio’s body feels the same —evident when he slides against Hajime’s lap— the next problem rose in Hajime’s head. Tobio’s movements downwards were just as troubling as at Hajime’s neck.

And those infernal hands travel everywhere at once. Gulping, Hajime takes a steadying breath which exits his mouth like a moan, trying to at least let his hands do something in return. Right now they lie uselessly at ease on top of Tobio’s shoulder blades, not knowing where else to go. Glancing down Tobio’s spine, writhing and sensual, his eyes fall on his ass. Their position gives it a more round-ish appearance, driving Hajime’s brain over the speed limit of thinking ability. Could he even reach that far?

The decision is taken from him as Tobio moves, his mouth hungry for more than Hajime’s neck. Deft fingers open the buttons of Hajime’s flannel shirt. Hajime can’t see his face, as his blue black bangs fall in front of him. He heard a raspy breath, but he can’t think about it when it falls on his chest, more and more exposed as Tobio’s fingers open up buttons faster and faster.

Before any other executive decision about his hands can be made, Tobio’s face presses down on him. The hair tickles as it lies flat. Hajime can feel Tobio’s nose smelling him. The scent must work like an aphrodisiac, given the way Tobio’s hands push aside the flannel. His hands once more swift and searching, they run over Hajime’s ribcage, over his muscles, grabbing his hips, thumbs digging in when Tobio’s tongue licks upwards.

Hajime’s head falls back in defeat, curses launching off his mouth without a filter. He places an unsteady head on Tobio’s smooth silky head. Learning so much about his own body, Hajime’s surprised that his chest is sensitive under Tobio’s tongue, as it alternates between flat and pointy licks. He kisses over his nipples a few times, and Hajime thanks the gods he doesn’t give them too much attention. Hajime doesn’t think he could take it.

When Tobio’s assault on his chest is done, the head still goes lower and lower. Shock courses through Hajime’s veins when he feels finger fumble with the opening of his jeans. When perfect clipped nails scratch over his lower stomach as they run down the bands of his pants and underpants. Before he can veto whatever Tobio’s wicked brain is planning, Tobio pulls both down, over his knees, and past his feet. 

Mouth falling open, Hajime’s throat can’t make a sound. He lies stock still, watching as Tobio’s perfect hands take a hold of his rock hard dick. Whatever happened at his neck was nothing to watching Tobio’s mouth open up over his precome stained glans, and then watching it disappear. Tobio makes almost no noise, except when his mouth slides further over Hajime, swallowing him up whole.

Slapping a hand over his eyes, Hajime finds the will to speak.

“Fuck…. Oh my _god_ , fuck- Tobio what the-! Ah!” He bites down on his bottom lip, losing any at all cool left in him. Tobio’s mouth is so wet and warm around his cock, and that skilled tongue keeps licking all around it. Whenever Tobio comes up, his lips don’t leave him. He kisses the sides, licks the base, buries his nose into Hajime’s pubic hair as if he struck gold. Lying there mostly naked, Hajime feels exposed. Tobio hasn’t undressed a single item of clothing. Watching him suck him off, Hajime can’t really say it’s unfair.

He ruffles through the silky hair, laughing, his throat and lips dry. “Fuck, that feels so good, Tobio.”

The praise increases Tobio’s speed of going up and down, driving Hajime more and more to an edge he didn’t know could exist. Deciding to just lie down and let Tobio do as he likes, Hajime’s muscles relax, no more strained or afraid by the inactivity on his part. He can do something, later. He must take Tobio the same way, kiss him wherever possible, touch him every inch. Make him moan and writhe because of Hajime’s doing. Skill be damned, Hajime can find out what Tobio likes through trial and error, ask him even.

Because Tobio’s hands alternate caressing the insides and outsides of his thighs, and Hajime’s so into it that he widens his legs for him, closes down on him, wherever to as to meet those hands. When the nails run down on the outside, Hajime grits his teeth, groaning at the sensation of so much want from both of them. His pulse heightens, Tobio’s mouth so perfect around him, making sounds Hajime couldn’t have dreamed of.

His stomach starts to twitch, same as his balls, and Hajime hates to admit he’s close. He admits it though, out loud, giving Tobio ample warning. The lips don’t loosen around him, only slip down and up faster, quickening his orgasm to come. Hajime’s eyes can barely open, but he tries hard to at least watch. The haze of lust falls over his pupils. Tobio’s shoulders are square over his hips, his arms long, lying beside his body. His fingers touch Hajime once more under the torso.

Hajime’s jaw slacks as he understands. He watches Tobio giving him head, without using his hands to hold him up. He pants, alternating moans in between without thinking.

“Tobio… hey, Tobio. Look at me.”

One of those hands move towards the black bangs covering the eyes, and Tobio pushes them aside to look up at Hajime. The eye lock is insane; Tobio’s eyes are almost black, and he watches him like a hawk. Then his lids close, his hand falls on top of Hajime’s hip, and the little bastard has the audacity to moan across Hajime’s manhood. The vibration sends him over, seeing white. His mouth open allows for his loudest moment yet, letting the moans run free. Tobio’s mouth doesn’t leave him once as he comes, and he feels the tongue lapping up every drop exiting Hajime at rapid speed.

Hajime’s mind shuts off after, unable to catch his breath. His useless arms are stretched over the sides of his bed. His skin feels hot and cool at once Then Tobio makes his ascend, sliding over his naked skin with his fully clothed body. Hajime’s grin spreads when he’s close, and he opens his eyes to look at the stained innocent, sweet and pure eyes of Tobio.

His hand claps down on his crown, ruffling the hair. “That was amazing?”

“Yeah? Did it feel-“

“Tobio, please. I’ve never felt anything like it… that was incredible.” Hajime slings his arm around the frame, killing Tobio’s questions of how well he did, if Hajime’s truly satisfied. Asking for feedback was so ingrained in Tobio’s system that he probably couldn’t help it. Maybe he even felt as nervous as Hajime did before.

The need to kiss him is too great. Hajime’s fingers slide under the hair, giving the back of the head a little push. Tobio protests at once.

“No- I have- Need to drink water first and rinse-“

“Nonsense,” Hajime whispers, liking the way his voice sounds before he pushes Tobio’s lip on top of his. The kiss feels heavy, and Hajime can sense a tangy aftertaste in Tobio’s mouth. No matter, he keeps sliding his tongue over his, enjoying Tobio’s little moans. The way his lithe body pushes heavy against Hajime’s front. Hajime lets his nails run over his scalp, finding that Tobio enjoys that sort of thing too.

“Hey, you’re next, you know. I might not be as good as you but…” Hajime sees Tobio avoiding his eyes, blushing. “What?”

“There was no skill involved. I just… looked stuff up and… hoped it would be good enough. I also tried listening to your reactions! See what works best and-“ Tobio’s voice falters, while Hajime can’t do anything but blink. Then he laughs out loud, pushing Tobio’s confused little head against his chest.

“You’re something else, Kageyama. Seriously...” Hugging him, Hajime turns them around, trapping Tobio under him. His own limp dick glides over the mattress as his mouth finds Tobio’s pulse at the throat, sensing all sorts of nervous and excited energy. “You have to guide me, okay? I was a fool for not researching or… making any actual experience. So tell me what you want, what feels good to you.”

“O-Okay. Yes, I can do that.” Tobio gulps, looking like an innocent deer. It endears Hajime’s heart, beating twice as loud.

“First, let’s get all this stuff off you,” Hajime chuckles, feeling more confident once he starts undressing Tobio, who helps getting out of his clothes. Hajime looks over his torso, unsure where to start. Everything looks so enticing to him.

“Would you-“ Tobio starts speaking, but stops when Hajime looks up to him.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Would you m-mind doing the same h-here… to me…?” Tobio points as his throat, suddenly red in the face. Hajime doesn’t understand why he’s like this all of a sudden. He rubs over his own neck.

“Huh, you mean the kisses and biting?”

“Y-yes, the biting, especially. But uh, I mean this.” Tobio taps a place on his throat, and Hajime doesn’t understand what he means exactly with ‘this’. Just kissing that place in particular? His confused face must have hinted Tobio he has no idea, because Tobio turns towards the bedside table, taking his phone. Hajime stores away the idea to look up stuff together, next time. Right now, he watches Tobio tap on his phone, opening up his camera.

Hajime has seen girls do their make up with the feature.

“M-May I take a picture?”

“Uh, sure, don’t know why though-“ The camera clicks several times as Hajime rubs the back of his head, more than confused and a little abashed about the picture taking. Tobio looks way too happy about it. He looks at the pictures, his mouth wobbly with a smile. “Hey, show me what you mean!”

Tobio does. Hajime’s eyes widen, his mouth a little open. Tobio has basically ruined his neck. There’s hickeys everywhere, going as far down to his chest. Hajime knew it weren’t simple kisses before, that they were heady and erotic, and that Tobio took his time at several spots. He couldn’t have figured that they’d leave wine red marks. Hajime looks down at his hips, unconscious of his nakedness or that he still needs to take off Tobio’s pants.

Two dark blue bruises mark them.

“What the hell!? I didn’t even feel you using that much strength… Oh, now you’re in for it, Kageyama.” Hajime reigns down on him, and Tobio has just enough time to put away his phone, laughing at Hajime’s fingers feeling him up and tickling his sides. “Where, huh? Where is a good place… Oh I’m paying back every favour on the court, you can bet your cute little ass I’m getting my revenge on your body too! Little fucking-“

Hajime’s voice dies when he blindly dives for Tobio’s shoulder, biting there first. Tobio still shakes of laughter beneath him. But his hands, holding Hajime’s arms, don’t push him away. He said he wanted to be marked after all. Hajime’s tongue slides over the sharp ridge of Tobio’s shoulders, then into the nook of his neck. His lips close around a piece of flesh he thinks will look good in another colour. A little stain to remember him by.

And Hajime wants to leave at least ten of them, for starters.

 

*

 

Tobio’s giddiness falls on top of Hajime’s hard chest. They’re both warm and a little sweaty. Tobio knows his cheeks much glow, but he doesn’t care. Hajime lies down flat on his back, and arm around Tobio who lies on his side.

“Show me.” Hajime orders, his voice raw. After pleasuring Tobio, they had kissed for a while, slowly working themselves up to do more. Hands around each other and lying on their sides, Tobio had felt a bliss unlike anything he could have done with his own hand if he was alone. It made his muscles so relaxed that he could hardly move.

But moving his thumb over the amassed pictures was something that couldn’t be left waiting. 

He feels Hajime’s worry whisper across his forehead. Whenever something exceptionally erotic comes up, Hajime’s hand, curving around Tobio’s shoulder, tenses a little tighter. Tobio guesses he should feel a little ashamed at what sorts of pictures he’s saved for personal use or for when he’s together with Hajime. 

“There’s a lot of blindfolds and uh, ropes involved.”

“They’re black velvet and silk. It’s easier on the wrists…” Tobio explains, as his thumb hovers to swipe. The two guys in this picture look nothing like them. But Tobio just uses the images to imagine...

“Good. I wouldn’t wanna hurt you… Except if you’re also into that sorta thing!” Hajime exclaims there’s nothing wrong with any of it, making Tobio feel more at ease as he shows gifs, too. Puffs of breath fall on his head, moistening his bangs. They’re still sticking to his forehead, which Hajime tried rearranging a few times. “Man, I feel so lazy for not doing anything like this… looking shit up. I never thought about actually doing that stuff. I’m open for it though, if you wanna try. And if you trust me this much.”

“Of course I trust you, Hajime-san,” Tobio says, a little rougher than intended. He pouts on Hajime’s chest, glancing up to the dark brown hickey he created earlier. The sight eases his mind. 

“Hehe, that’s good, then.” Hajime places another forehead kiss. Tobio feels distracted as he shows image after image. Behind his phone, he can see Hajime’s legs, now clad in grey sweatpants, stretch out comfortably. They chose to clothe themselves after the mutual handjob, and stop there for the night. But Hajime had wanted to know what kind of research Tobio had done in his free time.

“Say… we have all the time in the world for it but… did you have anything special in mind for our… first time? I guess I should have given it way more thought than just stupidly inviting you over and hoping something would happen... “ Hajime’s voice sounds sad, which doesn’t sit well with Tobio. He reaches his head towards Hajime’s jaw, place gentle kisses along the side of it.

“That’s okay. I’m glad you invited me. And for that other thing…” Tobio doesn’t feel ashamed scrolling for it. The picture isn’t even that spicy. Just very sensual, in his eyes. “It’s basically how we were before. I don’t know the mechanics either…” 

“Ohhh, that looks very sweet. So on our sides facing each other. Yeah, I think that would be very nice. I don’t know about my flexibility, but surely we can make it work.” Hajime’s fingers disappear under Tobio’s hair. He nuzzles Hajime’s chest, really becoming addicting to those hands on top of his head. Putting the phone no further away than besides Hajime, Tobio feels suddenly sleepy. Draping his arm and leg over Hajime, he exhales once, feeling how Hajime puts a blanket around them both.

“...I’ll get the light. You comfy like this?”

“Couldn’t be better…” Tobio sighs back, eyes already closed. Whatever he’d been afraid of came out to be so much better than his dreams. Content fills his body, and he lets out another satisfied sigh.

“Alright, good. Sleep tight, Tobio.” Hajime places another kiss on his forehead, then a couple more across Tobio’s face, who smiles at the ticklish sensations.

“Good night, Hajime-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title derives from the book 'One day' (which I love but also broke my heart ;;) In short, 'One day' is about two people and this one day in their lives, on which they sometimes are together, and sometimes aren't. It's super slow-built as it goes on for a long couple of years. I am also thinking of creating a second chapter for this fic, to carry on with those two days once Kageyama is in Karasuno O: If anyone is up for that, please let me know~
> 
> [[Edit 30th March]] So I'm really glad that I got positive reactions on this, but it wasn't until now that I felt a spark in me to write more Iwakage. I have some ideas however, and can't wait to write them and share them with everyone (´｡⌣̀ ᵕ ⌣́｡`) ♡ To everyone who is waiting, subscribed this, or just found this recently... just wait a little bit longer, pls!!
> 
> [[Edit 29th August]] After over a year of silence I am proud to say that I'm finally working on what I have on the second chapter!!! And also~~~~ a third because I kept you all waiting far too long ;v; Thank you for the support and the comments!


End file.
